nigahigavideosfandomcom-20200214-history
How to be Nerd
How to be Nerd The beginning song is "Wannabe" sung by the Spice Girls. The beginning is the same as all other beginnings in nigahiga's "How to be" series. In the beginning, the nerd (Sean Fujiyoshi) is playing with his dinosaur and action figure and it gets knocked out of his hand by the gangster (Ryan Higa). The nerd says,"I know how to be emo now." and slaps himself. Unfortunately, the gangster slams his head onto the floor and beats him up. As the nerd slowly gets up, a voice says "Hey you." The nerd replies, "Who me?" The voice then says "Yeah you." The nerd asks, "Aunt Jemima?" The voice replies, "Still getting beat up at school?" The nerd says "Yeah." The voice asks, "Kids still picking on you?" The nerd says, "Mhm." "Well then, How to be Nerd is the DVD for you!" Unlike the other beginnings in the "How to be" series, the nerd says, "Wait, how is that going to even help me? I mean, I'm already a nerd." The voice replies, "Like this!". The person then tosses the DVD at him which knocks the nerd down. When the nerd says that he is tired of getting DVD's thrown at him, more DVD's come his way. When the nerd threatens to "Knock you all the way over there", the signature giant big green exercise ball is thrown at him. Then, the voice says "This DVD includes your two very own personal trainers." The first trainer, played by Ryan Higa, introduces himself as "Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159". The other trainer, played by Sean Fujiyoshi, introduces himself as "Hairy Potter". The trainers proceed to go about their lessons. Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159 says,"Lesson 1: Nerds have the most incredible laughs you'll ever hear!" In the example, Hairy Potter is busy picking his nose when comes. Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159 says," Dude, guess what? I was on Counter Strike the other day, and this noob, he got knifed!" The two start to laugh very hard, and they would say "L.O.L." or "L.M.A.O." while they laugh. Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159 snorts at the end of the laughing session, concluding Lesson 1. Hairy Potter states Lesson 2: "Nerds have really cool fighting moves!" The first fighting move is "The Running Slap". Hairy Potter runs up to a gangster (Ryan), and slaps him lightly. Then, Hairy Potter is knocked to the floor with a return slap from the gangster. The second fighting move is "The Ultra Super Kick". Hairy Potter runs up to the gangster and kicks him lightly with one leg. Then, the gangster slams Hairy Potter's head against the wall, and his body slowly slides down the wall. The third fighting move is "The Burb Shot". Hairy Potter runs up to the gangster, burps onto his own hand, and blows the burp in the gangster's face. He is sent reeling back with the gangster's return slap. The fourth fighting move is "The Pick n Flick". Hairy Potter runs up to the gangster and does an air flick in the gangster's direction. The gangster returns the favor and slams Hairy Potter's head to the ground. Finally, the fifth fighting move is "The Butthead". Hairy Potter runs up to the gangster and gently does a head butt in the gangster's chest. The gangster is about to give Hairy Potter a hard knee in the face when the camera switches to Lesson 3. Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159 states Lesson 3: "Nerds never give in to peer pressure!" Next, a gangster (Tim Enos?) is seen with a bottle of alcohol. When Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159 walks up to the gangster, the gangster asks, "Dude, you wanna take some shots with me?" Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159 replies, "NO!", slaps the gangster, and runs away. In the next scene, the same gangster walks to Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159 with a cigarette. While Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159 picks his nose, the gangster says, "You should try some of this." Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159 replies, "Oh NO!", and slaps the cigarette out of the gangster's hand. When the gangster gestures to beat him up, Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159 runs away. The next scene is at a bathroom door. As soon as a flushing noise is heard, Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159 walks out of the restroom to be confronted by the gangster. The gangster says, "Dude, you should wash your hands." The nerd simply slaps the gangster and says, "NO!" When the gangster scares Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159 by making a gesture to beat him up, Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159 runs back in the restroom and shuts the door. In the final scene of Lesson 3, the gangster is seen eating chips. Suddenly, he chokes on one of them. When the nerd passes by, the gangster says, "Help me, I'm choking." Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159 gives the same response of "NO!" and a slap. When the gangster falls down and presumably dies, the nerd runs back, pilfers the bag of chips, and runs away to conclude Lesson 3. Hairy Potter states Lesson 4: "Gangsters aren't the only ones with cool handshakes; nerds have cool handshakes too!" The first handshake is "The Casual Nerd Handshake". The two nerds, give each other a high five as they walk by and yelp "Woo!" The second handshake is "The Jumping Handshake". In this handshake, the trainers run up to each other, jump up in the air, and give each other a high five and yell "Yeah!" The third handshake is "The Spinning Handshake". Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159 and Hairy Potter are spinning around and give each other a high five as they spin around. The fourth handshake is "The Double Nerd Handshake". The nerds walk up to each other, give each other a double high five, bend their arms such that their fists are under their armpits and their elbows are behind their backs, move aside, and walk away. The final incompleted handshake is "The Triple Nerd Handshake". Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159 and Hairy Potter begin this handshake like the Double Nerd Handshake, but after they give each other a double high five, Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159 asks, "Wait, where's the third one?" After an awkward pause in which the nerds seem to be confused, Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159 says, "You're sick!" and runs away. After another pause, Hairy Potter smiles and move his waist toward Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159's direction in an awkward typical nerd movement to end Lesson 4. Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159 then states Lesson 5. One can notice that instead of holding up 5 fingers on one hand, he has 4 fingers on his left hand and 1 finger on his right hand held up. Lesson 5: "A true nerd always has an escape plan ready." Hairy Potter is then seen with a gangster (Ryan) walking up to him. The gangster gives the nerd a gangster-like push. As the gangster gets in a fighting position, the nerd starts hyperventilating and gets in his own fighting position, only to run away screaming. The gangster appears to be confused. The nerd is seen running through various rooms of the house, all the while screaming. Eventually, the nerd is seen backing up, facing away from the gangster, in the same room that he ran from. The nerd, thinking he is safe, says, "I think I lost him." When the nerd turns around to see the gangster, he yells as the gangster hits the nerd hard with the signature big green ball to finish Lesson 5. Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159 and Hairy Potter, the personal trainer nerds, are wrapping up their video. The first trainer says, "If you follow all of these lessons..." The other one finishes the sentence by saying, "... it should look a little something like this." A nerd (Sean) is slouching as a gangster (Ryan) almost does not see him. When the gangster is about to punch the nerd, the nerd makes an attempt to prevent getting beat up: "Wait wait wait, I know how to be.... nerd... still..." (Because this is How to be Nerd) Instead of beating the nerd up, however, the gangster instead picks up the big green ball, gives it to the nerd, and says, "You know what to do already." The nerd, suddenly feeling suicidal, clobbers himself in the head with the ball and knocks himself out. A voice says, "Fatality." Then, nigahiga's signature "TEEHEE" is said to conclude the real video portion of the video. An excerpt from the Spice Girl's "Wannabe" is played at the end. Time for Bloopers! Bloopers 1. Hairy Potter, is seen performing a fighting move from Lesson 2, The Running Slap. Instead of giving the nerd a hard return slap the gangster, laughs. 2. Hairy Potter is about to perform The Running Slap, but the gangster and the trainer start laughing before the slap. 3. Hairy Potter, the nerd, is shown walking as the voice says, "The Ultra ..." This is clearly a screw up. 4. Hairy Potter, the nerd, is seen performing another fighting move from Lesson 2, The Burb Shot. Instead of giving him a hard return slap, the gangster laughs and says "That would stink!" 5. Hairy Potter, the nerd, performs the Burb Shot. the gangster slaps the nerd, but his hat fell off and he starts laughing. 6. Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159 and Hairy Potter do a handshake from Lesson 4, "The Jumping Handshake". They do it correctly, but after they say "Yeah!" they start laughing. 7. Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159 and Hairy Potter do The Jumping Handshake, but they start laughing again. When they return to perform it again in the same scene, they start laughing before the handshake. 8. Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159 and Hairy Potter are doing The Spinning Handshake from Lesson 4. Unfortunately, when they give each other the spinning high five, Elite Dark Lord_Dragon Slayer_3.14159 accidentally knocks Hairy Potter over. 9. The nerd (Sean) is seen lying on the floor with the "How to be Nerd" DVD next to him. Someone is saying, "I just hit Sean in the nuts with this DVD. I thought I'd just let you guys know." This concludes How to be Nerd. THIS VIDEO, IN SHORT: Lessons #Nerds have the most incredible laugh you will ever hear. #Nerds have cool fighting moves. #Nerds never give into peer preasure, #Gangsters aren't the only ones with handshakes; nerds have cool handshakes too! #A true nerd always has an escape plan ready. This video was created by Sean Fujiyoshi and Ryan Higa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=toO0ctOiUEU Here is a link